


Merry Go Round

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Musical Instruments, set during 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: She plays her harp.It just feels right.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Merry Go Round

**Author's Note:**

> yasha.......... i love you............. and your harp made out of human spine
> 
> [ idk what she actually played but this is sad and refreshing at the same time so what if howl's moving castle main theme?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryZPffKPwck)

The harp isn't that heavy. 

She likes it though, the way the bone feels almost constantly cool against her shoulder when she plays it. Even though she doesn't practice with it as much as she would want too, its refreshing when she holds it. Even just to clean, which she should also maybe be doing more often. It's like who ever the harp used to be is happy to help her make something beautiful. 

With all of these people around, she isn't super sure that this is a good idea, but the instrument is solid in her hand and she's kind of being bullied into it anyway, so why not. She's never been good at saying no to stuff like this. 

She starts to play, plucks a few strings that just. Sound wrong. She surprises herself at the realization. She never thought she'd have the ear for this sort of thing. So she lays the harp over her knee, shakes her hands out, and catches Jester's big grin. The way her eyes are lit up from the glow of the fire make Yasha smile, despite herself. Beau, who's sitting next to her gives her two big thumbs up. 

She makes tight fists, tight enough that the muscles in her arms pull a little, and then drops them. 

The opening few chords still sound weak so- so- so a different song. One she's more confident with. 

The notes come from no where, an old song, an old memory, but it's easier, and it doesn't open with chords, so she's doubling down on this one. Something soft and airy that's still just a little sad. If she's pressed to think about it, maybe she played something like this, a million years ago. For her wife. 

For Zuala, when Yasha would come home after a hunt or a raid and there would be tiny little purple blooms on what passed as a dinner table. 

Or maybe it was something she had learned while she was in the circus. Something Mollymauk liked listening too when the two of them were winding down and a little drunk. 

Or maybe she heard it in a dream, and the Storm Lord himself had strummed it for her, as a little gift, a little guide to patience. 

The people, the forest, Jester and Beau's smiling faces, it all slowly falls away until it's just her and her harp and a song she can't remember learning. 

It's a warm night. 

She's full and happy, and happy to do this, most of all. 

Her fingers drag along the strings, feeling the vibrations through the bone against her shoulder. The strings are cool to the touch- she's always liked the way the shook under her hands. It's a delicate instrument, playing it made her feel delicate. 

She closes her eyes, and feels like she's swaying, but that can't be it. It would definitely mess with her playing. 

But all of this- the song, her harp, the fire at her ankles and the night air. Even something about the hundreds of eyes on her- this feels right. 

This feels right. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
